<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Jaywalk to Remember by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594088">A Jaywalk to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Jaywalking is a crime, Judge Rafael Barba, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, and Rafael is a guilty boi, caught in flagrante delicto, well one cock and a thumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lawman becomes the criminal when Officer Carisi presents Judge Barba with evidence of him perpetrating one of the worst crimes of all: jaywalking.</p>
<p>As it's his first offense, Carisi is willing to let him off with a warning. (The warning's in his pants.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Professions Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Jaywalk to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mimi posted <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eisg9TpXYAANq54.jpg">this</a> amazing edit back in September and there was much chatter about Barba getting in trouble for jaywalking and we all know I am a sucker for roleplay soooo. Here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael is working, trying to make heads or tails of the number of convoluted continuances defence is asking for, when there’s a knock on his door.</p>
<p>“What is it, Carmen?” He mumbles, his head still down.</p>
<p>“Judge Barba, I’m going to need you to stand up please.”</p>
<p>His head shoots up at the sound of that thick Staten accent, something he only hears when Sonny is intentionally playing it up.</p>
<p>His husband is standing there in a beat cop’s getup, complete with a baton at his hip and a peaked cap on his head.</p>
<p>“Uhhhh,” is all Rafael gets out before Sonny approaches him.</p>
<p>“Sir, I don’t want to have to ask you again.” He puts his hand on his belt, thumb and fingers framing the handcuffs looped there.</p>
<p>Rafael’s throat is dry as he slowly closes his laptop and stands.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what this is about, officer?”</p>
<p>“Hands on the desk, please.” Carisi ignores him, and Rafael feels a thrilling shiver run down the length of his spine. He leans over the side of his desk, hands out in front of him.</p>
<p>Sonny stands behind him and runs his hands along Raf’s arms, down his torso, up and down his spread legs.</p>
<p>“Is this really necessary?” Rafael asks as Sonny frisks him.</p>
<p>Sonny’s response is to pull him back up against his body, mouth next to Barba’s ear. “You’ve been a very naughty man, Judge.”</p>
<p>Rafael shivers again, and Sonny pulls back just enough to pull the cuffs out of his belt. “Put your hands behind your back, please.”</p>
<p>Barba licks his lips and complies, feeling cold stainless steel slide around his wrists and click shut.</p>
<p>“These better be the quick-release ones and not standard issue,” he mutters, and he feels Sonny’s hands pause behind him. A hand squeezes his wrist once, acknowledgement of his concern, and then he is being turned, Sonny manhandling him into his chair.</p>
<p>He pulls a tablet out of his jacket and sets it front of Rafael. He presses a button, and the screen brightens up. Sonny taps an icon and a video opens up.</p>
<p>“Exhibit A, your honour,” Sonny plays the video. It's a traffic cam, so it's zoomed out and there is no sound, but Barba recognizes himself easily enough. “A video showing the accused of willfully disobeying both city and state traffic laws by running across the street against traffic at a point in the road where no crosswalk was provided.”</p>
<p>Rafael shifts on the edge of his seat. “Exhibit A, Sonny?” He murmurs. “Are you a beat cop or the prosecution in this scenario?”</p>
<p>His husband laughs, slipping out of character briefly, before clearing his throat and schooling his face.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Judge?” He says, moving the tablet aside and leaning against the desk with his legs spread, facing Barba. “If you cooperate now, I’m sure I can convince the DA to be lenient on you.”</p>
<p>Barba runs through the scenarios in his head. What Sonny does to him will depend entirely on his response now. He flexes his wrists, feeling the metal cuffs wrapped tightly around his skin.</p>
<p>“Oh please,” he says, blinking up at Carisi. “I’m an officer of the court, I can’t have this kind of misdemeanor on my record. Isn’t there anything I can do to make it go away?”</p>
<p>Sonny strokes his chin and pretends to think. “I’m not sure,” he muses, “I wouldn’t want you thinking you got away with committing a crime just because you’re one of the good guys.”</p>
<p>“No,” Rafael agrees quickly, “but maybe – well, maybe you could just give me a warning?”</p>
<p>“A warning…I don’t know, I think maybe I need to make sure you’ve really learned your lesson.” Sonny stands and pulls Rafael up as well. “I think maybe I need to make sure it really <em>sinks in</em>.”</p>
<p>Barba’s head lolls back and he hisses as Sonny’s hand runs down his stomach and skims over his crotch, squeezing just this side of too gently.</p>
<p>“Bend over,” he instructs, and Barba all but throws himself over his desk, his legs spread wide for balance as he is unable to use his hands.</p>
<p>He hears a thunk as Sonny unbuckles his utility belt and lets it drop to the ground. Hands reach down, unsnapping his suspenders and reaching around to unzip his pants, tugging them down to mid-thigh along with his briefs.</p>
<p>Cold air hits his bare ass as the cop steps away and begins rummaging through Barba’s desk drawers.</p>
<p>“You spend a lot of late nights here, Judge?” Carisi asks, waving the half-empty tube of lubricant mockingly. Barba feels his cheeks go hot and he shuts his eyes as his cock, half-hard since the handcuffs clicked shut, starts to throb.</p>
<p>Sonny takes his hat off and sets it carefully down on the table facing Rafael. The polished brim and shiny badge gleam under the lamplight. He doesn’t remove any other clothing, and Rafael’s cock pulses again, leaking pre-come at the thought of how they must look right now.</p>
<p>He is bent over his own desk, shirt rucked up and pants halfway down his legs, his hands clasped behind his back, and Carisi stands tall in crisp navy shirt and pressed slacks.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Sonny breathes, “practically begging for it. You will be, soon enough.”</p>
<p>He stands to one side of Rafael’s spread legs. “The regs for jaywalking are found in Article 27 of the New York Vehicle and Traffic Laws.” He runs his hand over one of Rafael’s ass cheeks. “But 27 is such an awkward number, so maybe I should round it up to 30.”</p>
<p>Rafael can’t help letting a small whimper slip out. They’ve played with spanking before, but usually only a few light slaps here and there, and thirty feels too much like real punishment.</p>
<p>“Then again,” Sonny continues as if he hasn’t heard the whimper, “this is only your first offense. Maybe I should go gentle on you. Let’s say, hmm. Let’s say an even dozen.”</p>
<p>Rafael braces himself for impact, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he is startled by a warm lube-slicked finger prodding at his hole.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sonny says. “An even dozen sounds about right.”</p>
<p>“An even dozen what?” Rafael gasps as the finger slides just barely in and then back out.</p>
<p>Carisi leans over. “Minutes,” he whispers directly into the judge’s ear. “I’m going to finger your ass until you’re loose and begging me to fuck you, and then I’m going to feed my cock into your hungry hole and I’m going to pound you until you’re desperate to come. And I’m not going to let you, not for twelve minutes.”</p>
<p>Rafael whimpers again and this time the punishment seems even harder to bear, because Sonny <em>knows</em> that Barba hates being edged.</p>
<p>Sonny sets his phone down on the desk where they can both see the numbers counting down, and he starts the timer. It flashes, 12:00, and then begins counting down. 11:59, 11:58, 11:57.  Rafael lets out a surprised yelp as the finger is pushed back into him, and Sonny begins moving it around, loosening his rim up.</p>
<p>He adds a second finger before the timer has even hit 11:00 and thrusts them both in and out almost lazily. His other hand runs up Rafael’s shirt at the front and pinches a nipple, lightly at first and then harder to match the more emphatic thrust of fingers.</p>
<p>The judge squeals and tries to shove himself back against the hand in his ass, but Sonny’s body blocks him and he starts thrusting his hips against the desk, desperate for some, any kind of friction to counterbalance the rough fingers stroking him from the inside.</p>
<p>Sonny seems to be deliberately avoiding his prostate, which Barba is pathetically grateful for, because they both know that he will spill almost immediately once that happens.</p>
<p>His eyes are squeezed shut but he opens them and looks at the phone, because he feels like it’s been ages, but the timer still only says 9:58, 9:57, 9:56. He moans and then bites off a swear as Sonny’s other hand returns to his chest, rolling his nipple and tugging gently before switching sides to do it again. There is a direct line from his nipples to his core and he clenches down as he feels his orgasm building.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begs, his voice cracking. “Sonny.”</p>
<p>The fingers stop moving, and they feel even bigger inside him when they are still. “What did you call me?” The other man asks in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Officer,” he corrects himself with a gasp. “Officer, please.”</p>
<p>The cop’s response is to add a third finger to the judge’s ass and keep fucking, scissoring his fingers and twisting his hand as it moves in and out.</p>
<p>Rafael has nothing to thrust against but the smooth woodgrain on the side of the desk, and he thrusts his hips fruitlessly, attempting to get even the slightest bit of roughness that he knows will set him off. He manages to get an angle that seems to be working, and he’s bucking hard when Sonny grabs his hip and pulls him back so he is no longer even able to catch the edge of the desk with his dick.</p>
<p>“<em>Ple-ease,</em>” he begs. “Please, officer.” The timer now reads 6:44, 6:43, 6:42.</p>
<p>Officer Carisi takes pity on him then, and wraps a hand around his rock-hard cock, but doesn’t move it. It circles him loosely, forcing him to do all the work in rubbing himself against the slightly calloused fingers.</p>
<p>He feels a tightening in his lower back, a quiver in his thighs as the pleasure builds again. It stops with a squeeze, fingers tightly gripped around the base of his cock.</p>
<p>“You still have a bit over five minutes left,” Carisi says. “But you’re over halfway there.”</p>
<p>He never stops thrusting the hand in Barba’s ass and the slick slapping sound fills his ears like the rushing ocean.</p>
<p>The fingers withdraw from both his ass and cock and he feels hands spreading his cheeks wide.</p>
<p>“You’re so open for me,” Carisi says in awe. “So ready for my cock.”</p>
<p>He barely pulls his pants down, unzipping and shoving his briefs down just enough to pull his dick out. He slides it between Rafael’s cheeks, prodding the tip against his puffy rim, but not pressing in.</p>
<p>“Beg for it,” he says. “Beg me to fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Rafael feels like it’s the only word he knows now. “Please, Carisi.”</p>
<p>He pushes then, and the tip pops in, filling him with something thicker than even three fingers. Rafael can feel the walls of his channel constricting, squeezing, and he bites his lip hard in an effort to stave off his climax. He doesn’t know what will happen if he doesn’t make it the full dozen minutes and he doesn’t want to find out.</p>
<p>Sonny keeps his thrusts shallow, never going more than a few inches in, not letting any kind of rhythm build up. Barba’s cock hangs between his legs, hard and neglected until Sonny takes it in his hand again. He swipes his thumb over the head, feeling the precome leaking out.</p>
<p>As he fucks into Barba more liquid pearls up at the slit. He gathers it up on his thumb and prods gently at Rafael’s hole, petting it until he is able to get the tip of his finger in against his cock.</p>
<p>Rafael nearly chokes on air then, the added stretch and fullness absolutely agonizing and perfect. Sonny doesn’t thrust his thumb, just lets it rest there, keeping Barba open while his cock moves.</p>
<p>“This is what you get,” Sonny pants, “for breaking the law. This is what you get,” he snaps his hips to punctuate each word, “for jaywalking.”</p>
<p>Between his own pounding heartbeat and the heavy breathing from the man behind him, Rafael does not hear the footsteps outside his office until it is too late and the door is opening.</p>
<p>“Hey Rafa, I was just – <em>oh dear god!</em>”</p>
<p>Four things happen at once.</p>
<p>Olivia turns on her heel and all but slams the door shut behind her. The timer on the phone counts down to 00:00 and <em>bzzt</em>s across the desk. Sonny’s hips buck in surprise and his cock nudges just once perfectly against Rafael’s prostate. And Rafael climaxes, helpless, his cock pulsing as it shoots come down the side of his desk.</p>
<p>Sonny quickly pulls out, Barba wincing at the sudden empty feeling, and he hurriedly buckles himself back up, then hits the quick-release on the cuffs so Rafael can do the same.</p>
<p>Raf feels a bit stunned at the sudden change in scene. “You didn’t come,” he says mournfully, and his husband stares incredulously at him.</p>
<p>“I just had my former boss walk in on me while I was plowing my husband,” he states. “It kind of ruined the mood.”</p>
<p>When they are both set to rights, pants zipped and shirts straightened and tucked back in, Rafael calls Olivia back in.</p>
<p>She re-enters the room, red-faced, her eyes unable to settle on either of the two men.</p>
<p>“Liv,” Rafael says placidly. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>Her eyes finally settle somewhere above his right shoulder. “I was in the area for a meeting with Trevor, I thought I’d stop by and see if your bad habit for working through dinner hours transferred with you when you got your judgeship.”</p>
<p>“Only when Sonny lets me get away with it,” he grins fondly at the other man, who is bright pink and clutching his peaked cap like it’s a life preserver.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Barba takes off his coat, listening as Noah excitedly tells him about the deer they saw on the road.</p>
<p>“Right in front of you?!” He exclaims. He’s talking to Noah, but looking directly at Sonny, who is kneeling on the floor in front of the toy table. “That’s jaywalking!”</p>
<p>Liv splutters into her glass of wine and Sonny coughs loudly, the tips of his ears turning pink. He glares at Rafael as he kneels at the table next to him, knocking their shoulders together.</p>
<p>“You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are, and that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” Sonny murmurs.</p>
<p>“That’s the hope, at least.” Rafael murmurs back.</p>
<p>Sonny shoots him a heated look. “Be careful, Judge Barba, or next time I really will use the standard issue cuffs.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>